A Twisted Fairytale
by Fateful Melody
Summary: One or two of the Princes Alice can handle, but when you throw in about a half dozen more that happen to live under the same roof and just love to raid your panties drawer.. now that's recipe for disaster. Alice/Multiple
1. Orientation

**disclaimer **: Nope.  
**notes** : Revised, Alyss is will of the abyss.

* * *

_a twisted fairytale  
_a story of love written by  
fateful melody**  
**• •_  
_

"Alice, make sure you don't forget…"

"Got it."

"And be sure to…"

"Mhmm."

"Alright well I will see you later tonight or…"

"Sometime tomorrow, my moneys' going towards the second one."

"Would you _quit _that!?"

The girl assumed to be Alice finally stole a glance away from her breakfast to give attention to the only other person in the room. The person's lanky form now happening to be towering over hers, hands placed firmly on narrow hips. If the woman's body language hadn't given it away, the look of pure irritation and the echo of her stilettos being continuously pounded into the floor sure was a give away to her displeasure. The young girl simply raised her eyebrows as if she was perplexed to why she was on the receiving end of such gaze.

The older, yet still quite attractive, version of the girl mimicked the expression before hardening it into another ice cold glare. One in which Alice had inherited, but hadn't mastered nearly as well. Luckily, these looks were of common if not daily occurrence meaning she had built up walls of defenses for it. She still didn't have a defense, she soon realized, for the banshee that was released when the older woman opened her mouth.

"Do not give me that Alice! I am your mother and you will show me the respect I deserve!" The woman now revealed to be her mother either didn't hear the snort that came from Alice, or chose to ignore it as she continued on, "I know I'm not around much lately, but I'm doing the best I can to take care of us. Don't you understand that?"

Her mother's tone had softened by the time the last of her words had escaped her lips, and her annoyed look had succumbed to a gentle smile.

"I know I'm not the best mother…"

And that was quite enough, she had decided.

"Alright well I'm leaving for school now, see you tomorrow."

"Eh…?" Her mother blinked a few times as she glanced at the spot her daughter had occupied a few seconds prior, the fact that she was no longer there finally registering. She jerked her head to the right and ground her teeth violently as she watched a dash of color shoot out the door.

"DAMN IT ALICE!"

Alice hadn't heard, or rather chosen not to, her mother's screech as she quickly trotted her way down the side walk towards her destination. She lazily slung her book bag over her shoulder and looked down while she kicked a pebble to go along with her trek. Anyone who had just witnessed the kitchen scene might think Alice was simply a moody teenager going through their melodramatic 'I hate my parents -and-everything-else' stage in life. Others might just view her as a cold hearted bitch.

Maybe they were right.

Maybe she was one of the, maybe she was both.

She knew one thing that wasn't a 'maybe' and that was: she didn't care.

Ever since she could remember Alice had lived on the teetering edge of the poverty line with her mother after her parents split up. Her dad had moved all the way across globe to America taking her sister, Alyss, with him. It was just the adventurous and spontaneous part of his personality that Alice had been happy to gain as personality quirk as well. She still kept in constant contact with her sister and him, but it wasn't the same.

Alyss and she had always been inseparable up until the time of the divorce being called things like 'attached at the hip' and 'two halves of a whole'. There wasn't one place you could spot one of them without seeing the other. When she did move away it left Alice with a deep sense of emptiness that she had yet been able to fill. Feelings of resentment and jealousy were at times present but she would never admit to. Why had Alyss gotten to go with their father? And why had they had to move?

…why was she left behind?

Questions like these would never be answered because she would never voice such thoughts. She couldn't blame her father for wanting to get away, though. The reasons for the split had been their mother, after all, with her unfaithful tendencies. That was just the type of person her mother was, believe or not. Evidence being that every man even after her father had not lasted for long. It was for this reason Alice's father was put on such a high pedestal when compared to his former spouse.

With a father who had quite the upstanding reputation, one could wonder why Alice and her mother were put in such financial circumstances. Her father and sister were not wealthy, per say, but were easily put into a different social class. No doubt had crossed her mind that her father had sent her mother money to help cover expenses. Though, this income was spent to buy new scantily clad outfits to impress the latest older rich man with commitment issues. Her mother's so called successful career was being a mistress. From wealthy land owners to company CEO's to realtors involved in fraud. If the man had earned more than six zero's on his last pay check, he was eligible bachelor in Alice's mother's eyes.

It wasn't something Alice chose to pay attention or pass judgments on. It was her mother's life, after all, and she could do whatever she pleased as long as it didn't directly affect her; which in itself was a contradiction because anyone else could see that it did.

She had been happy not to receive any of her mother's rather "redeeming" qualities.

The only reason she had been able to make it through these many years without going insane or suffering from some type of mental illness after her father or sister had left was because of one simple person.

This one person could bring even someone like Alice to smile at the thought of him, and she did just that as memories of the two swarmed her mind. The morning the two met at the bus stop, the first day of second grade, was memorable enough… It had resulted in a fight and one crying after all.

…Cheshire had sworn to put her five feet under if she ever told a soul. Not that she was scared, she could easily still take him on, or at least that's what she told herself. Despite the obvious fact that he had changed rather drastically from the adolescent in her memory. He now had grown quite taller than her, at least a head or two, and had developed muscles in all the right places…

Alice almost slapped herself for such a thought. This was Cheshire, the boy that she had grown up with and had seen as an older brother. An older brother that had developed quite nicely in the looks department, but still, her brother.

It was depressing, she had to admit, that their walks to school were non-existent anymore. Instead of spending every waking moment together, like back in the old days, they were now resolved to just spending time together when their classes got out.

You see, Alice had inherited one of her mother's few redeeming qualities: her determination. This determination was fuel that drove to one her proudest accomplishments, being accepted into Pandora Academy. Due to receiving the highest marks in her classes during junior years, the opportunity to enroll in the elite school arose by receiving scholarships for her hard work. This meant that her and Cheshire not only didn't have the same classes anymore, but didn't even attend the same school.

Pandora Academy was notorious, even across the world, due to the noble and wealthy families that attended there from kindergarten. Family riches and social statuses were next to only the reasons why students had the right to attend there. To say only a select few outside these boundaries were enrolled due to their marks was an exaggeration. So for Alice to attend there, it wasn't overemphasizing to say it was nothing short of a miracle.

She scoffed in disgust at the thought. Why were judgments based on how much pocket change one had rather than their actual character? Such a world would only be in fantasy.

She had learned to deal with it due to the fact that if she graduated from such a school she would easily be given opportunity to attend any university she wanted and follow any career path she desired. That was one of the great things of attending Pandora Academy- next to all graduates could become whatever they wanted. And from there on she could make her own way for herself- not have some man take care of her like her mother.

That was one thing that her mother and she were vastly different in. Alice was fiercely independent and hated being given things from pity. That part of her mother disgusted her.

She looked up and shielded her bright purple eyes from the onslaught given from the sun as she arrived at school. She casually walked through the gate and courtyard where many students sat in their designer outfits, and top of the line accessories. Their condescending remarks and meaningless conversations drifted into her ears, which she simply chose to ignore. Especially when she noticed groups of them glance her way, giving her the usual up and down, before hurriedly turning back around and talked in hushed whispers.

_"Do you see what she's wearing?"_

_"How did she even get into this school?"_

_"Ha! forget about her clothes. Look at her __**shoes**__."_

_"Poor thing...she's a social atrocity."_

Alice glanced down casually at her simple wear and shrugged nonchalantly not really seeming to mind what they thought of her. Why would she? They would be working for her someday after all after she graduated and rose to the top of the corporal world. She picture faces that gave her snobbish looks morph into ones of terror and pleading. She held an evil glint in her eye as she laughed manically at the thought.

The previous group looked at her startled before quickly scooting away to the opposite end which made them receive a toothy grin in response. Satisfied, she entered the large brick building letting out a big yawn as she completed the action.

"Are you perhaps trying to catch flies or something with that Rabbit?"

Alice finished her yawn, stretching her back out somewhat like a cat, and didn't even bother to look in the direction of the source of the voice. "Don't you have something better to do with your time clown?"

Clown referred to the famous Xeres Break of Pandora Academy, known as one of the 'Princes' of the school. To say he was very popular- especially with the ladies due to his charming personality- would be quite the understatement. The seven princes, himself included, were looked up to like Gods at the Academy. But Alice was one not to be awed by such. In fact, he annoyed the hell out of her; him along with the rest of his _damn little posse. _

Break's face broke out in a smile at her response, grasping his hands together in satisfaction. "I'm so glad that my Rabbit has finally come up with a cute pet name for me as well! That means your huge fondness for me is growing even larger." He continued to ramble on cooing on about how he approved.

Alice rolled around on her heels angrily to face the boy, "If by fondness you mean-_ loathing_ then yes your assumption is correct."

He tsk'ed wagging his finger back in forth as he reached with his other hand in his pocket for another lollypop. She watched as he delicately tore it from the wrapper and placed it in his mouth.

"My little Rabbit does enjoy playing hard to get. But that's okay I love playing games." His tongue darted out to lick the treat ever so slowly...His tongue swirled around the top and she bristled as their eyes locked. She quickly turned around as he let out a pleased laugh which was interrupted by a smack on the head.

"Hey Alice-chan, how are you?" Sharon walked up happily greeting the other, tucking her fan away behind her back. "Hope Break hasn't been harassing you for too long."

Alice gave a sound as if to protest the fact that he could bother her in the least bit, but in truth Alice couldn't have been more grateful when Sharon had shown up.

Sharon Rainsworth of the great Rainsworth household, her family was known for being very rich and very powerful. She had a deep bond with Break that could be interpreted of a sibling love-hate of sorts which baffled Alice. She had no idea how someone like Sharon, who despite her social status was actually very friendly and modest, was friends with someone like him.

"Who me? Never." Break smiled dazzled passing females who turned into ravaging fan girls swarming the older boy. Not wanting to give up this precious moment to escape, she grabbed the younger girl's hand and darted down the long hallway.

She stopped at the end of one of the wings, her breathing being slightly harder than before. Sharon was as well, "Well I guess that's one way to make an exit." She smiled up Alice before adjusting the bow and fussing slightly over her hair making Alice sweat drop.

Even though Alice and Sharon were what you could call friends they were rather different. Alice didn't seem to mind- Sharon was one of the few that she could put up with at the school.

"So Alice-chan..." She made her last adjustments to her appearance, "Are you going to check out the announcements of the test results? Even though I'm sure you'll definitely get the highest marks again."

The girl being addressed began to walk and Sharon followed. She clenched her fist smirking with victory, "Damn right I got the highest marks! That's the only way I'm going to this school in the first place, after all!"

It was true, even those that got accepted to Pandora Academy because of their marks still had to pay, even though it was only a ¼ of the regular students' expenses. That amount was still out of reach by a vast amount for someone like Alice, but by having the highest marks at all of Pandora she was able to have her whole tuition paid. It was rather convenient.

_"That's so embarrassing."_

_"The dignity of the school is going to be questioned with…__**commoners**__ like her walking around."_

_"It really is shameless."_

_"I guess poor Sharon-chan is on charity duty today."_

Sharon clenched her fist in anger as she heard the comments of her peers as they passed. Really- was this school full of this many snobs? She looked over at her friend giving her an apologetic look which immediately turned into a look of surprise to see Alice wasn't fazed in the least.

She sweat dropped as the black haired girl pulled out a chicken bone from what seemed to be nowhere and began to gnaw on it. Maybe she was beginning to understand why she was constantly being called odd...

Alice raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What?' as Sharon continued to throw her side glances. She sighed smiling. Alice was Alice; that was the simplicity to it. She was no one else and she wasn't going to act like she was. This was one of the things she admired about the girl.

Alice looked over at Sharon who seemed to be daydreaming and she wondered slightly what the girl was thinking about. Deciding she was done, she tossed the bare bone over her back making it land it the trash bin behind them.

Caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even notice the other figure coming her way until they crashed right into each other. Alice rubbed the sore spot on her head softly as she muttered out an apology, but halted when she saw the gentle smile and who the smile belonged to.

Vincent Nightray, of the powerful Nightray family. Their family was arguably the most powerful one at the school- his and Sharon's that is. He was also known as one of the ever so popular Seven Princes of the school.

Alice's soft apology quickly turned into an angry howl, "Oi! How about you look where you're going next time!?" Sharon sighed at the girl's behavior, she really was rather shameless.

The black haired girl didn't even have time to react as the boy quickly swept up her hand and brought it close to his face. He lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles before looking up at her with his bi-colored eyes and charming smile to the boot.

"You're ever so right, my apologies. Now I will simply have to think of a way to make it up to you."

His voice trailed off but Alice snatched her hand rather roughly out of his grasp trying to keep her temper in check.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She managed out through gritted teeth. She grabbed Sharon's hand and proceeded to drag her the opposite way of the boy who smile melted into a smirk as they disappeared from his view.

"Really Alice, is it _so_ difficult to act like a civilized person?" Sharon asked exasperated as she finally was released from other girls grasp. She sighed at the look on Alice's face as if saying she'd been ruthlessly insulted.

"Me!?! I _am _civilized. It's those idiot 'Princes' who need lessons in mannerisms. I've already have had to deal with two of those damn pretty boys today." She scoffed crossing her arms as if what she was saying was the absolute truth. They were perfect examples of shallow, superficial morons who got everything handed to them on a silver platter just simply because of the name they bore. And she simply detested this.

Sharon's look of disappointment easily shifted into a smile as she shrugged and laughed seeming to say it couldn't be helped. Looking up she saw a few students gathered around a board and she excitedly pointed. "Oh Alice, look there are the results! Let's take a look!"

Alice laughed as she watched Sharon run up and push through the small crowd. She waved her hand as if it was no concern, "Like we even need to check. But I guess I'll just have to simply confirm the fact for you." She walked up behind Sharon whose figure turned shockingly still making her misinterpret her actions.

"Oh don't worry Sharon I'm sure you'll do better next time-"

"Uhm no Alice that's not it, take a look."

She blinked twice before looking up at the ranking list and had to rub her eyes multiple times to make sure they working right. It felt like a pail of ice cold water had been poured over head all while a 800 pounds of weight had been thrown across her shoulders. Placing her hand to her face she swayed slightly as if about to collapse at any second but Sharon quickly grasped her arm, concern written all over face.

She shook her head in disbelief as her emotions soon changed to fury.

"JUST HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"


	2. Lesson 1

**disclaimer: **nahh, b.  
**notes: **please do not eat my alive, or at least use a generous amount of salt and pepper if you do. apologies for the wait… i'm not going to make any promises but i'm pretty certain following chapters will be delivered with much less delay.  
**listening: **Heavy Cross, _The Gossip_

**p.s.** thanka so much for all the feedback, i likah yous a lot C:

* * *

"It's a cruel, cruel world to face on your own."

* * *

_a twisted fairytale  
_a story of love written by_  
_fateful melody  
• •

"JUST HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Alice's screech that rivaled her mother's echoed loudly off the walls containing the long sleek hallways as her small physique trembled, easily giving away the emotion she was experiencing. Small crescent shaped moons began to etch away at her palms, threatening to spill blood as she clenched her tiny fists in death grips revealing her affliction. She stomped her foot childishly holding a look that read bloody murder and made fellow students, if they weren't already from her shriek, run for the hills in attempt to be spared from the hell cat's- or well, girl's fury.

Sharon for the first time looked at a loss for what to do as her gaze systematically swayed from the Alice to the ranking board that stood ominously above the two. What could she say, what could she _do_?

Alice advanced hurriedly toward the small piece of paper that held her fate wasting no time to thrust her arm out and tear it violently from the board. She studied it for a moment as she went to rub her eyes a few times to concur that she was actually awake, and this wasn't a horrible dream, and that she hadn't developed some type of premature cataracts. She ignored the feeling in her throat which had resolved to that of sandpaper and began to rasp out her objections.

"Gilbert Nightray? They must be screwing with me!" The black haired girl seethed as she ranted on to her friend who tried to calm her but to no avail, "There's no way in hell that damn _seaweed _head obtained higher marks than me, there must be some type of mistake! There's a mistake isn't there Sharon?"

Sharon nodded her head feverously making small sounds of agreement. She was willing to do anything to make her friend calm down and not murder the next unfortunate person that stumbled upon the two girls' path. And as fate would have it, there was not only a person but a group of persons who did just that. In this group contained a certain black haired boy who had just overheard the insult so uncaringly thrown at him, and wasn't particularly jovial about it.

"Well I guess this actually proves that you are a Baka Rabbit."

Alice form stilled instantaneously at the sound of the deep voice which caused sound waves to vibrate annoyingly off eachother in the walls of her eardrums. She clenched her jaw and swirled around to glare at the older boy, realizing with horror, that he wasn't alone. Vincent stood next to him, smiling ever so sexily- or creepily, along with a shorter blonde boy who had bright blue eyes and wore what strangers would take in as an innocent expression. She _knew_ better.

"It's not that it surprises me, what do you expect from someone who was raised by low-class parents?"

He didn't have the pleasure of continuing because as soon as the words left his lips, he was met with a rather powerful roundhouse kick to the jaw. He stumbled back in a surprised stupor as his taller blonde companion rushed to his aid. The shorter one gave her a gaze that the girl couldn't quite make out. It was a mixture of shock and awe.

"Insult me all you want, but don't you _dare _say anything about my family." Alice pronounced lividly as Sharon brought up a fan she seemed to pull out of a nowhere to cover her proud grin.

Gil looked absolutely murderous as he spit out the remnants of blood that had been left swirling around leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. He pushed his brother away lightly as he walked over directly in front of the much shorter girl. She held his hard liquid gold gaze as the two bore looks into one another making Sharon completely rid of the feelings of earlier and be replaced with nervous jitters.

"Do that again and I won't hesitate to kick your ass, the fact that some see you of some way related to the female species will not stop me." He began to lift his head back up, satisfied with the threat, but was halted mid descent by a hand that was shot out to grab his collar roughly.

"Do I look like I'm scared of some twit like you? Especially one who has a sea plant placed on their head instead of real hair follicles. I think I proved two minutes ago that I'm perfectly capable of myself." Violet clashed with gold, neither of the two willing to back down. A person a mile away could sense the tension which could easily be sliced through with a butter knife.

Gilbert made a move to open his mouth but was quickly cut off when his face became extremely friendly with the floor underneath him. He sputtered in surprise to look back and see that the younger boy was brushing his hands off looking quite satisfied with himself.

"W-What in the world Master Oz! What was that for?"

"Well one, because I can and two, because you were being rather rude to Alice-chan here."

The younger boy uninterestedly stepped over his victim and began to make his way over to the two girls. He offered an award winning smile that dazzled onlookers into a dreamlike state.

"I'm sorry about my rather ill-mannered friend here Alice-chan. I hope you and Sharon could find it somewhere in your hearts to forgive me."

He gave the two a puppy dog look that made nearby girls reduce to a pile of goo, but seemed to just make Alice queasy. However, Sharon wanted to avoid anymore unnecessary confrontations and took the bait willingly.

"Oh apologies are unnecessary, especially coming from you Mr. Oz." The radiant looking female batted her eyelashes sweetly and continued, "Alice isn't feeling rather well, you see, and I suppose in her confusion she ended up taking out her delirium on Gilbert over there. Please accept my uttermost apologies."

To end her little speech she bowed slightly making her long hair fall in waterfall like state over her left shoulder, covering her face slightly. This worked to her advantage to hide the slight grimace that crossed her delicate features for no longer than a millisecond. It wasn't that she held any contempt for Oz, or any of the boys. Well, not really at least. She simply had thought Gil had gotten exactly what he deserved for the previous statements that left his lips. But, seeing as their parents were business partners she didn't seem to think forming grudges, or worse having them formed against her, was exactly the best judgment.

Oz laughed whole heartedly completing his innocent, boy next door image. He reached over slowly and grabbed the girl's hand gently lifting it in one smooth motion causing the rest of her body to turn back to its comfortable upright position.

"Oh please Miss Sharon, don't do that! You're making me blush." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly while still holding the goofy grin on his face. There was even a slight coloring to his cheeks that confirmed his previous statements.

Sharon returned the grin, although it was far more composed on her end. She took a deep breath and began a task that she completely and utterly dreaded. Her head languidly began to turn in the opposite direction.

Hands? Okay, not clenched in death grips; good sign. Arms? Not stiff as boards; check. Neck? No bursting blood veins; good that would have been messy. Overall body language? Not shaking with rage or have signs of murdering intent; okay this was getting scary…

Her eyes finally reached their destination of the black haired girl's face and she was so caught off guard she nearly collapsed into the boy next to her. The said girl's expression was calm and relaxed; it didn't look like she was really holding an expression at all. She was just simply producing a blank stare at Sharon.

Her purple eyes flicked over from one individual to the next until it rested on Gil. She took a deep breath and parted her lips slightly before clamping them shut seeming to change her mind. Her lower lip trembled slightly and in response she bit down slightly on the jittering appendage, not noticing in the least that all the other members of the opposite sex in the room seemed to catch such an action and followed such with their eyes. She turned her body to Oz.

"Sharon is right. I'm not feeling well. I'm s-sor..." Alice paused looking at a complete loss; like she had come upon the end of a path that contained two routes, each containing a destiny all their own and she was unsure which direction was the correct one. She tried again to form the syllables, but found she was unsuccessful. It seemed the word was not listed in her vast amount of vocabulary.

Oz grin faltered immensely as he quickly bound over to the only other girl who was caught in the situation. She noticed that his eyes had changed, containing some type of other emotion which she refused to approbate let alone name. "Oh no Alice-chan, don't say anymore! Especially if you're not feeling well."

She felt a jolt and realized with horror the actions she had been taking- towards one of these damn pretty boy princes, of all people. She felt her stomach turn in somersaults in repulsion as the fact sank in. She was about to produce a response that would quickly remind all of them she had resumed back to her previous self when another individual decided to crash their little party, and crash it he did.

His motions were so quick and swift that Alice was unable to register what was happening until his actions were complete. The tall boy grabbed her scalp firmly yet gently and lowered his own head down to her, resting their foreheads against each other. He held it there for what seemed like hours which was actually only a few seconds before hesitantly pulling away, a gentle smile now placed on his features.

"Well you don't seem too warm, but I will gladly carry you to infirmary if you want dear Alice." Jack winked in a suggestive manner and gave onlookers the pleasure of seeing him dazzle his pearly whites. Alice was unable to respond let alone form anything related to words due to her lack of recovery from their previous physical contact.

"Hey now Jack! If anyone gets to carry Alice to the infirmary it's me." Oz decided to voice his thoughts, clearly feeling irritation by the previous actions… and due to the fact that he wasn't able to do it himself.

She seemed to snap out of whatever spell or hex that she was confident had been cast on her. Just _what_ was going on with her today? Or more importantly did she miss the memo of it being declared Bug the hell outta' Alice Day? She raised a shaking hand up to meet at face level, her finger pointed accusatory at the opposing party looking quite appalled.

"Y-you! You had absolutely no right to do that! Don't you ever touch or come near my face again, got it pervert?" Her breathing was labored as her chest heaved largely in anger. She poured such hostility out in her glare that could bare holes into the deepest metal elements known to man.

Jack seemed to pout a little at the reaction before grabbing her hand and cradling it lovingly.

"Alice, you're mean nature is truly wounding me. I think I'd die if I could never touch such soft hands ever again." He stroked said hands gently peering down at the girl giving her gaze that couldn't quite be deciphered. Or it probably could be deciphered, but just like every gaze or weird expression she got from one of these jerks she decided pointedly to ignore it.

She made a sound of annoyance before ripping her hand ever so ungracefully from his grasp. She quickly turned and began to make her way to the soonest exit planning to get as far away as possible from anyone even related to any of those idiots. Especially since she had decided if she spent another waking second with any of them she would happily take the pillow that was daintily sitting on the couch and happily smother herself with it.

"Oi Sharon, I'm leaving! I'm scared my IQ is going to drop a few points if I sit around with any of them any longer." She carelessly tossed the comment over her left shoulder not bothering to slow her pace.

"Well according to the test results, it looks like that's already happened." Alice bristled but didn't bother to turn around, let alone show that the words that were spoken had any type of effect. Which was a rather good thing because she missed the victorious smirk on Gilbert's face that would have surely been smacked off.

Sharon curtsied elegantly before beginning the tremulous chase of her best friend through the wide corridors, but when her search came up short she decided that Alice had probably already made her way to class. And like always, she was right.

She slipped in the doorway greeting a few of her fellow students politely and slid in to the mahogany desk next to the purple eyed girl. She tried secretly to steal a sideways glance and nearly toppled over in shock when she noticed she was on the receiving of a very blatant glare.

"And what is that look for Alice?" She easily regained her composure, something that came almost like second nature for the girl, and turned her body slightly to the right to let the other girl know that she had her full attention.

"What the hell do you mean 'what is that look for' ! How about: what was that earlier?" She increased her glare tenfold when Sharon blinked and gave her an innocent expression of ignorance. "Oh do not play that, why did you apologize! To _**one of them**_!" She spit the words out like venom.

Sharon seemed unfazed as she smoothed out non-existent wrinkles in her frilly dress. She always wondered why a place such as Pandora Academy didn't have something like uniforms or even really a dress code. The school was private and impossibly expensive only gaining the elite entrance. But then again, I suppose if they did instill such a thing there would be uproar and students would just ask their mommies and daddies to write a pretty little check to persuade the faculty otherwise. After all, money was a universal language and anything could be bought with it. At least, this was the shallow and sheltered thinking of most of the population at the school.

She faltered realizing she had drifted off into thought and gave an apologetic grin to her friend.

"Alice, it's done and over. Question my methods again and I won't hesitate to introduce your head to my fan." Sharon spoke so sweetly and ended with such an exquisite smile that it would be impossible to conclude what came out of her mouth was something such as a threat unless you actually heard the words.

Alice opened her mouth to retort but was unhappily interrupted by the teacher who announced that class had just began and anyone who decided their conversation was more worthy could explain it to him in detention. She snapped it shut giving out a grunt as she turned her body, but not before throwing one last glare at the other girl.

She quickly let her imagination drift as the teacher began to talk about modern physics and other quite riveting things of that nature. She noticed with annoyance that they almost immediately shifted around the pestering princes that she had declared her enemy. Even when they weren't around they found some way to protrude her thoughts and spite her.

An image of the white haired boy with that stupid doll sitting on his shoulder entered her mind. That damn clown… he always seemed to pop out of nowhere, from cabinets to under desks. And he ate so many damn sweets. How were his teeth not rotting out his mouth yet? '_It's true I like sweets, but I think would much prefer to taste something more delicious: like you.' _She bristled as his taunting words from a few days before rang clear as day through her mind. He was really rather odd and infuriating to boot, she didn't understand why so many girls liked him. But she soon retracted that thought as she reminded herself of what type of girls exactly attended this school.

Next her attention shifted the long haired blonde one. Vincent. He really hadn't done anything really to annoy her, at least not that she could remember. Well other than the whole kissing her hand fiasco earlier this morning. He just had some type of creepy aura surrounding him and she was unsure of how to deal with it. Not in any way saying that she wanted to deal with it or that she let alone felt anything close to actually liking the boy in a civil type of way. He was after all one of the Princes for a reason.

The image then morphed into another blonde but this time it was much shorter and held a way brighter expression. Oz acted like the utmost innocent and chivalrous gentleman but she knew better than that. By that she meant she knew that it was all a front. It _had _to be. There was no way he could be that generous and be considered to be part of the group of demons. And even if it was the truth his giddiness just bugged her… why did anyone have to act so happy all the time? It was pointless and tiring.

And then there was Jack. Damn him. Damn him to hell. He was so detestable, she couldn't even stand it. I mean, who exactly did he get permission from to touch her, let alone lay his head against hers! She had thought he was going to kiss her for Kami sake! Not that she was disappointed and wanted him to, no not at all. That is _disgusting_. He was one of the top contenders of her shit list at the moment she decided. She would have to plan his very long, and painful death later.

But the top one without a doubt was easily given to a certain black haired boy. She ground her teeth right when the image popped in her mind and she had to restrain herself from breaking her pencil in half. If she detested Jack, she suppose she absolutely despised Gil. No, he didn't even deserve a name. Seaweed head. That was much better. There absolutely had to be some type of mistake with the scoring system or the results print out. Who with a straight face would believe someone like him could possibly beat her at anything? I mean her scores were the reason…

She blinked.

Oh shit.

She nearly fell out of her chair at her realization before berating herself for her overwhelming stupidity. If she didn't have the top scores it meant one simple thing that she was reminded time and time again at orientation.

If she didn't have the top scores then her tuition would not be paid for.

She steadied herself as she quickly tried to calm her breathing to refrain herself from having a panic attack. This wasn't happening. Not after all of her hard work. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she opened them, her composure was instantaneously regained and her eyes held a look of confidence. There was a very easy and logical explanation to all this. It was a mistake, it was simple as that. She would square it away with the administration as soon as class was over.

She gave a lazy smile before leaning back in her chair and throwing her arms behind her head in a relaxed manner. She didn't even notice the panicked glance from Sharon and the laughs underneath their breath of students around her.

Her attention zeroed in and she tilted her head up only to be met with the disapproving glare of her teacher. She blinked at the impatient tap of his foot.

"Oh Alice you've finally decided to rejoin us, I'm so glad that my class has finally been decided to be worth your time." The teacher sarcasm was clearly evident in the tone he struck. She was about to respond but interrupted.

"How many times have I told you Alice? Stop daydreaming about me in class." Break's sing-song voice struck through the air from the opposite end of the room. His legs were propped up on the desk and he gave a wide grin when their eyes met.

Alice gritted her teeth, and to the surprise of herself and many around her, she didn't respond. Partly due to the fact that in a deranged twisted way it was a slither of the truth. She instead focused on the board at the front of the room and read the problem. She smirked, it was a trick question but she easily formulated the answer.

"The answer doesn't exist." The teacher blinked looking behind him and then meeting her gaze again. He looked irritated for a second before nodding and continuing on. He announced the homework making students around her groan in displeasure but she simply smirked in victory.

It was most definitely a mistake.

* * *

nom nom~


	3. Lesson 2

**disclaimer: **ain't mine  
**notes: **holy guacamole, is this real life right now ? cus' i don't think so. not if i'm seriously getting a chapter out this soon.  
**listening: **Breath, _Anna Nalick_

* * *

"Cinderella's glass shoe was the perfect size... so why did it slip off as she ran? It must have been to attract the attention of Prince Charming. I don't see any other explanation."

* * *

_a twisted fairytale  
_a story of love written by_  
_fateful melody  
• •

The shriek of the bell piercing loudly through the quiet sanctuary of a classroom caused dozing students to jump halfway out of their skin at the unwelcome makeshift alarm clock while others just simply began to put away their belongings and make their way grudgingly to their next class. It was just like any other day. However, on this day nearly a dozen unfortunate souls were trampled as a short black haired girl literally pushed and shoved her way out of the room. Said girl had previously been glaring holes into the clock hanging above the chalkboard commanding its hands to move faster. Of course, it did not heed her commands, but as soon as minute hand struck its final destination she had shot up out of her seat and took off towards the office. Anybody caught in the line of attack had a rather unfortunate outcome.

Sharon did a double take, not quite registering what had just happened when a blur of color knocked over nearly half of the class. She looked over to Alice's empty desk and shrugged as she subtly continued her task of putting her pencils back in her school bag.

Alice finally slowed her pace when she reached an overly extravagant door that had rich golden handles and the letters 'OFFICE' spelled out in calligraphy type writing. She pushed it open and was greeted with smooth marble floors and regal expensive looking rugs. Raising her eyesight she saw that the walls were covered in paintings and portraits, some of which she swore she studied in Art 101 last semester. Even two grand chandeliers hung daintily above her head. She became mesmerized as a few crystals caught a couple rays of light from a window opposite her and reflected them off each other. She shook her head coming out of her reverie; all this stuff was ridiculous for a mere school office.

She approached a desk where a snooty looking woman sat who looked like she had a few rounds too many of Botox gone terribly wrong. She was currently inspecting her cuticles not even sparing a glance to Alice. A vein appeared on the student's forehead as she tried her hardest to keep her temper in check for the time being. She cleared her throat, quite noisily, to alert the secretary of her presence.

The woman paused for a second with her inspection and peered up through her brand name glasses, the only indication that she heard Alice. The woman looked her up and down as if trying to discover why in the world someone like her was standing in front of her. When her gaze finally reached her face it held a look of contempt that she didn't bother to try to hide.

"Are you going to tell me why you're standing in front of me or are you just going to stand there looking like a dolt all day?" The woman smirked after finishing her snarky comment making Alice's blood boil, but still she was able to remain calm. For now, at least.

"Is the head master in? I have a question to ask him." She bit her lip in disappointment as the horrid woman shook her head in a bored manner. She almost looked offended that Alice was making her waste time with the conversation.

"Well, I have a question about the test results. I believe that there's some type of mistake with the ranking." At this the pretentious woman looked up looking slightly interested as she seemed to realize something. It was then that Alice noticed the name tag that read _Linda. _

"Oh, I see. You're the scholarship student correct?" Alice nodded and felt uneasy as a sickly sweet smile appeared on Linda's face. She reached down suavely and opened a drawer to her left. She pulled out a folder and set it down in front of her, making sure not to mess up her freshly done nails as she opened it.

"We usually have all the student's files in the computer system, but since you transferred this came from your old school. I suppose they didn't have such technology, what a shame." She made a noise of pity as if such a thing was unimaginable. Alice would have happily backhanded the hag to next Saturday if she wasn't so interested into why she had pulled out her file. Linda seemed to notice her questioning glance but chose to ignore it.

"It seems that you placed second in the ranking this time, better luck next time dear." She gave a fake smile before slapping a hand to chest as if she had a sudden epiphany, "Oh silly me! There won't be next time, will there? Since you're not number one that means by this time tomorrow you'll be back slumming it in that trash some call a school across town. Well I suppose that does suit you better."

The smile quickly drained from her face to be replaced by a look of shock as Alice's hand slammed down in front of her, knocking down plenty of petty little items. Linda sputtered out her protests but clamped her mouth shut as she saw the murderous look on Alice's face.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you're problem is with me you old hag and I don't really care. All I'm here for is to get this all squared away because with my intelligence there's no way that can possibly be right." She growled before it shifted into a smirk, "Not something someone as stupid as you could probably understand."

Alice watched blissfully at the effect her words had as the woman's cheeks became bright crimson and her hands shook violently in fury.

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I'll make sure you get kicked out of school… you and that low class mouth of yours!" She shrieked making Alice worry that her hearing would be absolutely shot if she heard such a noise again. The woman went to open her mouth again but was interrupted when a door behind her opened revealing a tall, intimidating man. A man that just happened to be the headmaster of Pandora Academy.

"Is there something wrong in here Linda?" He questioned sternly making the recipient of the question look down in embarrassment and try to compose herself slightly.

Alice wanted to murder the damn woman- she had blatantly _lied _to her. Evidence was standing right in front of her! Linda went to open her mouth to produce a reply but Alice decided she would beat her to it.

"Actually I had a question for you. It regards the test results, they're wrong." She confirmed it with such certainty she was sure she could convince the headmaster just with her statement and confidence alone. Sadly, she was wrong.

"And what makes you think such a thing young lady? Our scoring system is flawless. It's never been, and never will be, wrong. I'm sorry if you didn't the score you wanted; hopefully this will teach you to apply yourself more and do better on the next one." He finished his statement and turned to go back to his office to finish his tremulous work load. Alice shouted out a frantic '_Wait_!' making him pause in his trek. She looked at a loss for words; unfortunately Linda wasn't suffering from such a thing.

"Oh sir, actually this is Alice, the scholarship student. She placed second in the exam results meaning that she is no longer in attendance here." If looks could kill, Linda would long be six feet under from the fierce glare she was on the receiving end of. She simply gave a condescending smirk back.

The towering man turned with a look of realization as the situation sunk in. He looked from Linda to Alice, easily noticing the tension. You would be a complete idiot not to.

"So that is why you believed the test results were false?" Alice nodded in disappointment, the veracity of the situation finally sinking in. She bit her lip hard, something that seemed like a habit for her, tasting sharp metallic as blood spilled from a slight gash she formed.

His eyes held slight pity as he looked at the distraught girl in front of him. But rules were rules for a reason and she held complete knowledge of the consequences for not completing the task that kept her enrolled in the academy.

"Well I'm very sorry to say Miss Alice but they are indeed correct." He watched as her head hung even lower and Linda's face held a satisfied expression, "But it doesn't mean you're no longer in attendance. It's true that you're scholarship is gone but if you could pay for perhaps a semester and then regain the top marks on the next exam your scholarship would be put back into place."

That helped her regain absolutely no confidence in the situation but she held a shaky smile, "Thank you sir. I'll be going now if that's alright." She looked for permission to do so and he nodded but not without adding, "Please let me know your decision as soon as possible."

She nodded numbly and pulled at the golden handles to release her from this prison. She saw out our peripherals Linda giving her a little wave, and she gave her own little farewell in form of a finger in the middle of her hand raised sky high. She felt slightly victorious when she heard a gasp of horror as she shut the door.

The enormity of the situation finally piled high on her shoulders and she slumped in defeat against the wall. Did he seriously think a suggestion like paying only one semester could possibly be considered an option let alone a solution for her problem? If she sold all her belongings, house, and even body it still couldn't come close to that type of payment. She turned around and banged her head rather roughly against the wall, not caring if she developed some type of concussion or brain damage. Maybe, she could knock an idea into her head quite literally.

"DAMN. IT. ALL." She bellowed in aggravation as she continued her self inflicting pain. It was already halfway through the next class, but she couldn't be bothered to care. Hell, like that fake old lady said; she'd be out of here by this time tomorrow. Wow, this pounding sure was loud.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Alice was halted mid head bash by two hands that firmly held her head in place. She realized that her cranium was still pounding and her vision was slightly fuzzy. She twisted her head slightly in an awkward and uncomfortable position but only saw the outline of a boy's form. She grunted in pain as electric jolts shot through scalp and before she knew what she was doing; her hands shot up and gripped securely on the two hands.

The boy wavered for a second and whipped her form around to face him. She groaned in agony at the rapid action and noticed black spots popping up her in vision.

"You damn idiot! Who the hell does that?" The voice was extremely annoying and she wanted it to go away very much. But at the same time she didn't want the grip on her shoulders to loosen, for she was scared to confirm the fact that that was the only reason why she was still upright. She felt her body sway but strong arms easily caught her.

"Hey! Are you okay idiot? Ah, just my luck…" She felt her feet leave the floor and her head loll back without her permission, it seemed none of her limbs would obey her instructions. She cracked her lids open to see now that the walls were moving… or was it that she was moving? She felt more darkness take over vision and she gently accepted it. With the way this day was going she wouldn't be surprised if this was the cause of her death. She could just see it in tomorrow's headlines: Crazy Girl Clobbers Herself to Death on Pandora Walls.

The first thing Alice noticed when she was came around was that she was in an extremely comfy bed. The next thing she noticed was her blearing headache that would give an alcoholic's hangover a run for their money. She groaned loudly as she attempted to sit up but was delayed by a gentle push that easily sent her careening back into the pillow.

"What do you think you're doing stupid? Stay in bed where I put you!" She sluggishly opened her eyes revealing her purple irises and swiftly brought her hands up to cover them from the unwelcome bright lights. A few seconds passed and she waited impatiently for her eyesight to return and slowly but surely the blurry figure soon began to take form. She let her gaze travel to her face and she almost let out another groan when she realized who was sitting on the bed with her.

"Elliot why the hell are you here? And where exactly is here?" Another damn prince, just what she needed to make this her picture perfect best day ever.

"I'm here because I saved you from the coma you were about to put yourself in for banging your head into the wall. And here is the nurse's office you ungrateful idiot." She wasn't sure what his facial features were expressing but she put it in the category of some type of large aggravation.

She looked around said room and noticed the expensive glass panes of the windows to the extremely high-tech and high advanced medical supplies and technology. Did the hospital even have such equipment? And what were they doing, performing open heart surgery in here? Even the bed she was in was large enough for a family of five and was covered in fine silk. How preposterous was this school?

"Well, thanks I guess. But why are you still here, why didn't you just leave me with the nurse?" She growled as her second attempt to sit up was postponed again by the taller boy. He gave a glare back as if daring her to oppose him.

"The nurse wasn't here and I didn't want to leave you here by yourself so I stayed." His cheeks colored slightly and Alice was too dazed to speak let alone think of a response for that. This was one of her first real encounters with this boy. She had always just made the assumption that he was like the rest of his dense little gang. He coughed.

"I mean, I stayed cause I could easily have an excuse to ditch Roberts physics class." He looked everywhere in the room except her face, refusing to meet her gaze. Before she knew what she was doing she spoke up.

"Roberts is the worse… he always just waits till you doze off for a tiny second to call on you. Such a bastard!" She swore making a look of revulsion at the mere thought of him and his class. Elliot's face brightened.

"I know! Roberts is the biggest dick here. It's the best when he thinks you're not paying attention but then you make an ass out of him by getting the answer right." He laughed and Alice joined in agreeing wholeheartedly. It continued until their air supply started to run short and they started rasping out for air. A few stray giggles escaped her lips as she pictured the teacher's face just earlier this morning when she had done that.

She smiled slightly looking down. He really wasn't that bad at all, especially for a prince. He kind of reminded her of Cheshire…

They both nearly jumped out of their skins when a knock interrupted the peaceful silence that had fallen between them. The door then opened to reveal a middle age woman in clothes way too lavish to be considered a school nurse. She froze when she saw that the room already had two occupants. Alice was taken back to see her face morphing into rage.

"How _dare _you two take advantage of my empty office for your own… little shenanigans!" She rasped out nearly dropping her oversized Gucci purse. In response, Alice's mouth dropped open like fish and Elliot opened his mouth to retort.

"Oh no, don't you dare say anything! I know what you kids do nowadays, all that hanky panky. And in my _own_ office! I want your names and homerooms, now." She concluded firmly crossing her arms and tapping her finger pads on her forearm.

The two teenagers faces were so red, cars from a mile away stopped in mistaking them for a stoplight. Alice sputtered out nonsense not knowing exactly what to say and Elliot tried to compose himself long enough to produce a retort.

"W-what the hell lady! We were not doing anything like, like _that._ I brought her here because she hurt her head and no one was in here so I didn't want to leave her alone!" His cheeks became more scarlet, if that was even possible, at his little confession; making it clear the reason he stayed was not just to ditch class.

The nurse looked from one to other suspiciously not quite buying it. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked over to the side of the bed pushing Elliot out of the way. Alice made noises of protest as she pushed back her bangs and inspected her forehead. She finished her little examination and sighed turning around and crossing her arms.

"Oh how boring, I thought I was actually going to get some kids in trouble for doing _it_. How scandalous would that be?" She beamed widely as if waiting for the two to agree but they simply looked at her like she was off her rocker.

"Well it seems that your story is true, this poor young lady has quite the bruise on her temple. It doesn't look too bad but I'll just get you some ice and let you go home." She walked over to counter and began to fuss with a few things.

"Wait home? That's a little drastic, I can just go back to class!" Alice protested finally sitting up fully and shooting a look of promised injuries to Elliot if he tried to stop her again. The nurse giggled.

"It seems you have been out for a little while my dear! School's over, it has been for about thirty minutes now. How sweet of Mr. Prince Charming to stay here with you!" She gushed and continued on about how lovely young love could be. Alice eyes widened dramatically as she looked over at Elliot but he was already bustling about getting his materials and shoving them in a bag.

"U-um yeah so alright I got to get going to go do… er stuff, feel better bye!" He walked rapidly out the door but not before hearing a last remark from the nurse.

"Aw are you seriously going to leave your girlfriend by herself? Not very gentleman-like!" And with that the door was slammed shut and they heard feet quickly scurry across the floor. The nurse put her hands on her hips and looked disheartened but Alice just simply looked offended, like she had just kicked her puppy.

"He is not my _boyfriend_. We're not even friends!"

"That's not how it looks to me dearie!" The woman said in a sing-song voice and tossed an ice pack over gently to the bed. "My name is Miss… well just simply call me Airi okay? Come to me if you ever need love advice…?"

"Alice." She grumbled unhappily realizing that arguing with this woman produced no results. Just more problems.

"Aw what a lovely name! Well Alice, come to my office anytime for love advice, or any advice really!" She winked at the younger girl and continued to busy herself around the room. Alice sat up and grabbed her bag from the chair next to the bed making her way out. She called a farewell out over her shoulder which gained her loud, over eccentric one back.

She rolled her eyes. Their school had one odd nurse but why was she not surprised? She brought the ice pack up to her temple and held it there for a few moments before it became too overbearingly cold. She then realized it was causing frost bite to her left hand so she transferred it to the other and repeated the process.

She wondered where Sharon was and if she was around town putting up Lost posters of her. She had almost every class with her and if she had missed nearly three of them, there was no doubt that her friend was in a panicked frenzy. She laughed out loud at the picture of her friend calling in the National Guard.

Walking out of the gates, she guessed she'd just have to wait till tomorrow to tell Sharon. Her phone had been switched off this month because of her mother's delay in payment. Something new… She thought with sarcasm.

She trekked silently on the sidewalk and did her daily routine of playing soccer with a small pebble. She made a small move to save it from going on the streets and out her grasp, nearly toppling over hadn't a strong hand grasp her upper arm. What was it with her and getting saved today?

She looked to the right but her vision was clouded in darkness and voiced rasped out deeply 'Guess who?'

"Some idiot!" She exclaimed giggling and elbowing him lightly in the stomach. She turned to see Cheshire bent over in mock pain with a look that would make others think he had just been deeply betrayed.

"Oh Alice how could you hurt me so…" He clenched his abdomen to add to his little show making Alice roll her eyes.

"I could really hurt you if I wanted to you sexual predator." She gave him a sideways look with an evil glint in her eye as she continued walking and he held up his hands in surrender. He quickly caught up and fell in step with her while joining in with the little pebble soccer game.

"Sexual predator? Psht, you wish." He threw his hands to the back of his head, resting his head in it lazily when he caught glimpse of the melting ice pack. He looked at it questioningly.

"This? I bumped my head today, no biggie." She shrugged realizing that the coldness had made her hand go numb. She made a move and easily shot it into a nearby trashcan. Cheshire looked very unhappy with this supplied answer.

"What do you mean you bumped your head? Let me see!" He reached over but Alice swatted at his hands clearly saying it was unnecessary. Cheshire didn't seem to agree and caught both of her arms with one hand and raising them above her head while he pushed back her bangs with the other. He leaned in close making Alice feel his hot breath on her face. She didn't realize, or chose not to, her breath quickening as she was consumed by his familiar yet slightly different scent.

"This is not a little bump you big dummy head! How the heck did you get this?" He frowned looking down at her but not moving away. Their noses were practically touching but Alice tried to shove all of these little facts out of her mind.

"I fell, okay? Jeez what are you my mother? I said I'm fine and I really am." She huffed, her panting slightly harder than before. His eyes bore into hers and she shifted uncomfortably but refused to back down. His eyes flicked down for a brief second before returning to glare. He looked like he was about to say something but he stopped himself stepping away making Alice let out a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding.

"Whatever you say, bite my head off for trying to look out for you why don't cha?" He placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk again. Alice blinked and caught up to him giving him a smirk.

"And why do you think I need you to look out for me? I think it's the other way around!" She thumped his arm lightly in a playful manner making him look at her. He grinned toothily.

"I don't think you wanna throw down with me Alice." He declared flexing his muscles jokingly and wiggling his eyebrows at her. She snickered.

"I think I can handle you Cheshire, actually I _know_ I can. Stop me if I'm wrong but I remember a certain time at the bus stop…" She cackled again as he shot her a playful glare.

"It's time to stop living in the past. You better watch it when the time comes around, I ain't going to go easy on you." She waved her hand indifferently as if she just told her the weather.

"Yeah all these promises." She turned up her driveway and looked over shoulder giving him a grin and wave as she disappeared through the door. Cheshire's return wave faltered and his grin slipped as soon as she disappeared. He stood there for a second in thought before turning to head to his own home.

Inside, Alice cursed loudly as she tripped over a box that had been tossed right in front of the door way. She wondered what in the world that came from before her eyes traveled upward and she caught sight of all kinds of materials tossed haphazardly in boxes around the room.

The girl looked back and forth trying to decipher what in the hell was going on. She peered delicately into one of the boxes and noticed that is contained her mother's hair dryer and other beauty supplies. Had her new squeeze bought her brand spanking new accessories and she decided to throw last month's brand out? She scoffed as she headed into the kitchen and reached into the fridge but her hands grasped nothing but air. She hurriedly looked down and saw that it was barren. What the heck was going on?

She turned around startled when she heard a loud noise of boxes being dropped on the ground. She saw her mother heaving and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Of which she was trying to be rid of as she wiped away the moisture from the forehead. She gazed up and froze when her eyes landed on Alice. Her eyes watered and she sniffled a bit as she bound across the floor and latched onto the miniature version of herself.

"What's going on?" Alice asked in a shaking voice. Her mother held her for a few more moments and then pulled away. She wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh Alice darling it's horrible, Richard as you know is a high ranking politician… well he's about to get caught for fraud. Can you believe it, fraud! I'm willing to bet most of the gifts he got us were from his cheated taxes." Her mother ranted shaking her fist at the ceiling as if it were the inanimate objects fault. Her fist relaxed and she looked over gently at her wide eyed daughter.

"Well the bottom line is we need to get out of here before the cops or reporters come snooping around. I don't want my-… our lives to be caught up in such controversy." She looked at a loss for how to continue as Alice looked down and tried to process what was going on.

"And on the top of all that- I get a phone call finding out your scholarship has been taken away! Oh Alice dear, I'm so sorry." She hugged her daughter tightly who was still unresponsive so she continued.

"I'm going to go live with a friend for awhile, and you… well you're going to stay somewhere else. But don't worry it's to ensure the fact that you can still go to Pandora Academy! See mommy has it all taken care of." Alice looked up when she heard this and caught her mom's bright smile.

"Wait… _what_? What the hell mother! What the hell wrong with you? And what do you mean I can still go to Pandora Academy?" She demanded throwing her hands down in blind fury as her mother's completely idiotic actions finally sunk in. Her mother took a deep breath.

"I know this is all a shock and you're angry with me but I'm still you're mother and you will not talk to me that way. Especially since you're the one who lost your scholarship." At this Alice lowered her head in shame; after all it was the truth. The responsibility for her actions all lay on her shoulders.

"But… like I said that's okay! I got you an actual live in job where all you do is simple housework and in exchange they're going to pay for your tuition! Isn't that great Alice?" Her mother bounced up and down excitedly seeming to forget that the whole reason they were in this financially horrible situation was all because of her.

"Okay… they must be crazy though. The tuition for school is extremely high! Who is it?" She tilted her head in confusion and in disbelief. Why would anyone in their right mind pay that much for measly house work? Her mother reached into her purse pulled out a piece of paper that had something scratched on. She squinted her eyes as she read the name out loud:

"Vessalius, I believe it says. Yes that's it! You'll be serving the Vessalius household."

And that's when she decided she was going to kill herself now.

* * *

gimme dem reviews D:


End file.
